Random Battle Story
by 13litz13last
Summary: I wrote this a while ago. Sasuke returns to the village while injured, a secret plan in mind. What will happen? I didn't finish it, but I don't plan to now.


I remembered created a few fanfics in the past but never posted them, so this is a totally random story. It won't be followed up, I think. This was a little white ago, and yet…it kinda seems a little stupid. I mean, I reread the first part, and the guards at the gate had _swords? _You never really see swords, do you?

--

Sasuke staggered through the woods unseen. He gritted his teeth. Kabuto really did do a number on him—he had to be hurt in order to be accepted into Konoha hospital. His breathing was haggard, but Kabuto had made sure not to hurt him much on the inside, so it was all for show. Sasuke needed to be alive for this.

He could see the village gates ahead. Damn, so familiar, yet so…not part of him anymore. He could remember so many instances by that bridge…but he shoved those memories away before he got sentimental.

The guards immediately recognized him and held up their swords in a ready stance. "Notify the Hokage!" He heard one yell.

"No! I'm hurt! Ah!" Sasuke tripped on a branch. He cursed. His broken arm hurt like hell and his twisted ankle didn't help. He'd tried too hard to look helpless. Damn…

He blacked out in a sudden burst of pain.

He woke up to face a white ceiling and he sighed happily. He was safe in the hospital, he guessed.

He noticed the short pink hair that was his long-lost friend Sakura's hair. He chuckled, then winced in pain. It got Sakura's attention, though, and she turned to her former teammate with a scowl.

"Don't you laugh," she said angrily. "One more time and you're lung will collapse."

Sasuke frowned. Kabuto hadn't done that much to him, did he?

"Of course, that might not have been from your attack. It might have been from Naruto, Kakashi, me, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and just about everyone else in the village that trampled you when you arrived."

Sasuke snickered. "Good thing I don't remember then."

"Shut up, traitor. Consider yourself lucky I don't execute you now."

Sasuke gulped and grinned slightly. Inside, though, he was mulling over the plan. What if he had been injured in this so-called stampede? He could have died. Or Sakura or someone else could have easily finished him off. That would not do well to Orochimaru's plan.

"I'm no traitor, Sakura. I came because I was running from Orochimaru." He was ready to give the speech he had prepared before—of fooling the girl into thinking he had tried to run from his master and was hurt tremendously, but she would have none of it.

"Tell your sob story to the judge, Sasuke, because I don't want to hear it."

Sasuke winced at that. Suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be hurt, and was bombarded with the pain he just remembered. His ribs shook as he struggled for breath, arms and legs aching, head throbbing and mouth salivating over chipped and broken teeth.

"Shit. Ow."

A few days later, when Sasuke was stable enough to sit up and speak without having to breathe through tubes and such, the Hokage assigned Kakashi to interrogate his former student.

Sasuke was lying against the upright pillow, watching the sun outside. He had expected to be investigated thoroughly earlier, because of all he had done to the village. But considering his condition, Sakura was able to put off the questioning for later. Not because she cared for his health, but because it wasn't legal to put him up to it yet. Also, she secretly wanted him able enough to face the blunt and force of Kakashi's questions and possible torture.

Sasuke was surprised when he heard his old sensei coming to the door, but didn't show that emotion. He'd learned to hide his a long while ago, in order to stay safe and inconspicuous. Now, it could be needed more than ever to follow through Orochimaru's plans. He'd promised to help Sasuke train even more if he completed his task. More importantly, if he returned with the Mangekyo…

His thoughts ended when Kakashi finally spoke up, having sat on a chair directly facing Sasuke. "Thinking about your plans to overthrow us, Sasuke?"

That voice was an unnerving one, but Sasuke wasn't to be tampered with. "No, just about how the hell Sakura became so hot…"

"Don't dare talk about Sakura-chan that way!" Kakashi barked viciously. He looked on the verge of striking him out. "She's head of the medical facility and saved your sorry ass!"

Sasuke made an attempt not to roll his eyes. He had to be convincing. Hadn't he matured at all in his four years away? He felt like such a child just then, in front of the Copy Nin.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kakashi sighed, holding up a clipboard to record Sasuke's answer. "First of all, who did you fight to gain those wounds?"

"Orochimaru and his gang. I wanted to leave, because I found out what he was doing to all those poor people. I only was in it…" He stopped for breath, pain racking his lungs but soon disappearing. "For the training. But when I ran, Kabuto chased…"

"I see." Kakashi scribbled something, not looking at Sasuke. "What knowledge of Jutsu have you gained in the past four years?"

Sasuke thought a second. He had to brace himself for such questions, because he couldn't give much away.

"He didn't give me much on Jutsu. Sneaky bastard." He winced in his head for calling the notorious Sannin such a name. "Was too freaking…greedy. He just helped me with the Sharingan, is all. Taught me how to use it well. Copied many techniques…I saw. But I don't remember them." Lie. Would Kakashi notice? Then again, could this guy remember all the techniques he learned over the years?

Kakashi, thankfully, ignored the problem in Sasuke's words. "Is that all he did? For four years?" There was suspicion in his voice.

Sasuke thought fast. "If you had amazing strength like he does, would you be so quick to be selling off such abilities to an 'amateur' boy like me? Thought so. He was going to teach me some Jutsu, but he showed me…that horrible…thing…"

In truth, Sasuke had been told Orochimaru's evil doing in keeping himself alive so long. But he accepted it. If you had outstanding abilities and thought it best to live forever, wouldn't you kill off some just to save the best? (That's Sasuke's opinion, not mine, people!)

"Right. Anyway, what other information can you give us? Orochimaru's hide-away? How he's doing? His plans? His comrades? Is he healed?"

Sasuke pondered the question. "I spent most of my time in the fort, and when I first came, they didn't let me see the way there, so I don't know really where he is. Far from here…though, not in the Fire Country. Anyway, his wounds haven't healed much. We—he still needed Tsunade…or Sakura. And he hasn't gained anyone new, as far as I know."

Kakashi nodded, writing things down patiently. "What possessed you to come here after this so-called battle, even though you were far away in some other country? And if you didn't know where the hideout was, how could you know your way back?"

"I stayed hidden. I went away"—he failed to say 'ran away', it sounded childish—"and I asked directions because KonahaGakure seemed like the only place to remotely consider…accepting me back. While I was in the woods before coming here, Kabuto came back…what a nasty beating that was! Anyway, he got away, no doubt…"

"And you didn't bother to trace your way back from that hideout? I know your not stupid, Sasuke. If you truly wanted to help us, come back, you would have mapped the way to Orochimaru!"

"Are you kidding? I was so frustrated, confused, worried! Whether you'd take me back!" That sounded gay, to say to Kakashi to take him back though he meant the village, but Sasuke didn't stop to think about that. "I was wondering if I could ever get over the fact that I was taught by such a weirdo and what he did…gross!" He hated how girly he knew he sounded. "And whether I'd survive the travel, or even arriving!" Actually, the whole trip he hadn't thought much of it. Kabuto had actually traveled with him, and they acted as civilians until they reached the border of the woods around Konoha and he beat him to a bloody pulp before rushing away. He hadn't thought much at all.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "Remember when we went to the land of the waves all those years ago? You were a simple Genin. And yet, when those ninja attacked, you were perfectly calm and took them out. What happened to that genius?"

Sasuke was silent. Then he said, "My life isn't as simple as it was then."

"Oh? Need I remind you of your family's death clouding your judgment? You were a mental wreck, always after your precious revenge. You expect me to believe you weren't a genius after four years, with not much else on your crazy little mind?"

"Kakashi sensei," came Sakura's voice from the door. "Come on. It's time for Sasuke's nap."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Alright, Sakura-chan. Keep an eye on this bugger, will you?"

"Will do, sensei."

Jeez, Sasuke thought. You'd think I was a rascally puppy or something.

After a few days, Sasuke was 'released' from the hospital. Meaning, a half dozen Jonin followed him out of the hospital and wherever he went, until the Sixth would figure out what to do with him.

It was aggravating. Sasuke had two missions here: get close to the Hokage and Naruto. The official one was to befriend the Hokage into trusting him, and Sasuke's secret other plan was to befriend Naruto again and kill him, in order to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. Many years ago he had agreed never to actually kill Naruto to get this, like Itachi had killed his friend for it, but those days were gone. Desperation was key.

But now he didn't know what to do. What the hell else could he do now but walk around and watch people gawk at him as they found the rumor was true—that traitor Uchiha was back.

Though he tried to ignore the looks of hatred, and some wonder, and some stupid girls who didn't know who he was gossiping about his looks, he couldn't help but notice that no matter what, the entire village noticed him as something. Traitor, Uchiha, cute guy, it didn't matter. He was something. A ninja, even. Though, a _missing_ nin at that…

He decided not to dwell on much of anything until his judgment came. So the Jonin—they were an odd bunch, not of those Sasuke had known before because they probably would have killed him—followed him to his old house in the clan compound. He had no other place to live, so he camped out in his old house—though it gave him the creeps and terrible memories of what went down there…

He lied on his old bed, a Jonin on the floor next to him, a couple outside the room, a few more scouting the area. Damn! he thought. Orochimaru had given him a month to make friends before he invaded, and now three days had gone by with no prevail at all. If Sasuke wanted to do this, he had to do it soon.

So he thought almost all night, the stupid Jonin snoring away, trying to think of a way to actually befriend the Hokage and former friend that he had almost killed…and planned to kill soon. Though he didn't know if Orochimaru himself wanted to kill the Hokage, or what would happen to the nine-tailed fox if he did kill Naruto, he decided it was for the best. For him, anyway.

The next day, he was summoned by the Hokage.

The messenger came at dawn, when Sasuke was just having a breakfast of dried fruit in his old kitchen. The Jonin were standing around, staring intently at the well-preserved home of the Uchiha family, since nothing in the house had changed—Sasuke had inherited the home, but only got it when he came to age so naturally nothing was really touched—and everything was as it should be. He never went into the dojo, though. Not where…

The messenger came through the sliding door without a knock, angering Sasuke. "Do you know who's house this is?" He barked before the ANBU girl could speak.

She didn't waver much. "Sorry." She said plainly. Then she turned to the Jonin opposite Sasuke. "The Hokage wants Sasuke at his office now."

"Alright. Sasuke, follow me." The low-toned Jonin grumbled, and the Jonin and him raced over to the Hokage heads, and into the Fifth's. Tsunade's head was just finished, and construction on the Sixth's had already started, but Sasuke had no way of knowing who it was. No one had bothered to tell him.

He was walking down the corridor to the room where the Hokage was when he decided to ask. "Hey, sir?" Sasuke asked politely to the man in front of him.

"Hm?"

"Who is the Hokage, exactly?"

The man just laughed devilishly. "You don't know? You'll see."

The doors opened, and Naruto sat at the chair, Hokage hat sitting at an angle on his blond spiky hair.

Sasuke laughed outrageously inwardly. Why hadn't he realized this? Naruto had pledged to become to Hokage. And even if he was young to be one, Sasuke had noticed the lack of visits from his friend. He also slapped himself inwardly for not realizing it. And, that brought up the new trouble…to kill the Hokage to get the Mangekyo would mean releasing Kyuubi and anger the villagers…

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in that boyish voice of his. "Great to see you! Though I must say, your entrance was an awfully odd one, and it left me in a bit of a pickle."

"Yea, yea," Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes as the Jonin showed him a seat before the desk and the Sixth. "I know. But no one told me you were Hokage."

"Just elected. I told them to make it a surprise. What do ya think?"

Sasuke snorted. "It's alright. But how a low-class ninja like yourself ever became the Hokage is a mystery…to me. Don't lead the village to their destruction, will you?" Sasuke was surprised with himself to actually say that…wasn't he himself trying to bring down the village?

"Yea, yea." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Jonin, take your leave. I've got to preach to Sasuke here his manners and consequences."

The Jonin chuckled darkly and left, leaving their leader in the hopes of a terrible punishment for the traitor.

"Sasuke, the village was deeply saddened by your departure." Naruto started. "Why did you go, old friend?"

"Orochimaru promised great power. And Itachi was still…on the loose. I had to try to get him."

Naruto nodded. "Is your brother still out there?"

"Yea. Probably killing off other people, too," Sasuke said bitterly.

"And you've returned to join the village again in no hopes of killing your brother."

"That's—" Sasuke growled, then spoke again, "Well…" This was a tough question even for Sasuke. Anyone who was in the half-mind would realize he still hated his brother with a passion. Should he lie and say he was fully pledged to the village? That was a bare-faced lie, either way. The only way to go…

"I still have hopes of killing Itachi, but not with Orochimaru's help."

Naruto seemed to accept the answer.

"Alright. You'll be accepted back on a few uncomfortable conditions, such as being followed wherever you go, but other than that…just one punishment."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, mildly interested.

"A rematch."

Sasuke followed the Jonin to the fighting site, but he really didn't need their help in finding the place. He knew the path well from the last time they'd battled…

The two Hokage figures stoned into the waterfall's side came into view. The roaring waterfall was as beautiful as ever…but Sasuke might have been able to see it better if there hadn't been half of Konoha sitting on the heads, the rocks, the cliff side.

Naruto had ordered that all shinobi of the KonohaGakure could attend, but none from another village. And they all had to be shinobi—no academy students or civilians. Konohamaru was pretty pissed—he was becoming a Genin in a few weeks, but still didn't count.

Sasuke ignored looks of hatred and curiosity as he calmly jumped down the bluffs to the water, easily standing above the surface. Naruto was already there, on the other side, wearing a new orange jumpsuit. (Time-skip suit only slightly bigger, because he's sixteen).

"Ready?" Sasuke called, not needing to raise his voice in the dead silence, and also being far enough from the raging waterfall for Naruto to hear.

All the shinobi wanted to cheer but were told not to. This was an important battle that needed concentration. They couldn't even butt in if Naruto was dying.

"You know it!" Naruto yelled, overeager, overconfident as he always was. His voice was so like it was years ago that Sasuke had a flashback. Not a real one like he was there, but…he remembered a lot. That terrible battle…and the revelation that followed.

Would another revelation follow today's battle?

A moment of silence. Then, of course, Naruto was the first to act. "Let's see if you learned anything from Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun!"

Predictably, he created shadow clones, maybe one thousand, that all surrounded him. There was an only slightly audible moan from the audience.

"Listen, Naruto, I really don't want to do this…" Sasuke's eyes were already showing his talent in his Sharingan. He could see everything Naruto planned to do… "It's unfair."

"I'm the Hokage, Sasuke. Is that unfair to you? I'd be weak to turn this showdown down." He laughed. "Redundant."

Sasuke wondered what he should do now. A thousand clones…he knew which was the real one. But what should he _do_, do? He couldn't kill Naruto…not here…in front of everyone…what if the Kyuubi became loose? And…he'd never live it down…And then again, he couldn't show off anything he learned from Orochimaru. What had he known back then?

He anticipated Naruto's attack in exactly three seconds, and decided to go where the fight took him. Simple, right?

Morals would collide, Sasuke knew, but that was that.

The clones yelled in confidence and started forward. A long time back, Sasuke had said skilled ninja, friend ninja, could tell what their opponent was thinking, or saying in their movements. Well, Sasuke picked up a lot of cursing, and also a few 'If your not going to start, I will!'

Sasuke immediately jumped from the concrete-like water and high into the air using a chakra boost. He was above them, inhumanly floating above, watching the chaos as the clones expertly jumped up with him.

He kicked here, there, punched up, down, falling back with gravity, not a single blow to him. His raven-black hair flew in strings around his eyes, as he realized he was falling back, and twisted himself to land on his feet. He turned back to the running clones about him and carefully executed them all, seeing the real Naruto clearly, holding back.

Sasuke had naturally thought of him as being stupid, but a part of him wouldn't let himself be fooled. He wasn't the Hokage for nothing. What did he know?

Sasuke saw his next attack and grinned. "Ha! It's been a while since you used that one."

He created five more clones, and let them fan out around him. Sasuke watched, on edge. "Come on, go ahead. It'll have no affect."

"Sexy Jutsu!"

All the clones and Naruto himself turned into sexy women, clouds just barely covering them up. Sasuke could hear the far-off laughing from who he could only guess was Jiraiya.

Sasuke stared in turn at them all, letting each clone individually know that he wasn't affected in the slightest. It wasn't that he was gay, or the women weren't hot—damn, they were hot!—but he wouldn't let himself feel that way for someone who wasn't real.

They all disappeared instantly.

"Damn," Naruto whined. "Thought that would get you for sure!"

"I'm getting tired of this, Naru—Ah!" Sasuke cringed over, a stab of pain in his shoulder. "Damn. Oops."

Sasuke could feel his curse mark pulsating. Orochimaru had warned him not to battle until the time was right. Well, Sasuke hadn't had the choice, and now the curse mark was eating away at his shoulder. He had gained immunity from Orochimaru, and it would give him power and wouldn't kill him, but it stung and was an annoyance.

Naruto's distant face, possibly a few hundred meters away, gasped. "Sasuke!"

"Shut up, weakling," Sasuke called, gaining a low growl from the audience. "I'm fine. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"With pleasure."

Sasuke stood up straight, despite the pain, and wondered what to do. He didn't have much. Then an idea struck him…

"Giant Fireball No Jutsu!"

A huge mountainous flame burst from Sasuke's mouth, right at the Hokage. Naruto wasn't surprised and dived eagerly.

When the flame subsided, Sasuke wasn't even sweating. He remembered the last battle and looked down at his feet. Could Naruto possibly be contemplating on that old card?

Another thought came to him: propose Kakashi had actually taught him the 'thousand years of pain' technique…?

Sasuke jumped just in time as Naruto's two clenched fingers burst from the water with surprising force. Sasuke fell headfirst but quickly regained his composure, skidding on the water as Naruto did the same.

"Curse you Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled and an audible laugh was heard from the Copy Nin. This was becoming more of a show than anything else.

"Go ahead, laugh, applaud! See how I care!" Sasuke yelled, though it was playful. This was becoming fun. And now a sickly fun—it felt like…he was in the circus.

Naruto laughed and called, too, "Yea! Who do you vote for to win? Sasuke?" A loud 'boo' was heard from the audience all over, though below it was impossible to see their many faces. "…Or your Hokage?"

It was impossible to describe how loud that cheering, that applause, that whistling was. Or how long it lasted, or from who. All he knew was he was overwhelmed. How could everyone learn to love this…this…rascal, knuckle-head ninja, this Kyuubi-container, this…Naruto!?

He pushed that from his thoughts. Now he really wanted to defeat Naruto. Now even Sakura didn't like him. He wanted redemption.

"Bring it on, blonde!" Sasuke yelled, clenching his fists and grinning.

"Fire Shower No Jutsu!"

A rain of fire crashed down over the head of the Hokage, thoroughly surprising him. He had no time to sink or even dive, the heat was getting closer and closer, the missiles aimed fast. He dodged this, that, great fireballs the sizes of a bag of oranges, all falling with hissing noises.

The audience gasped—a large amount of them actually said, "Gasp!" to be funny—but none actually believed their precious Sixth would get hurt.

And he didn't get hurt, which didn't amuse Sasuke. He was anxious for a reason unknown to him, but all he knew was he wanted this silly fight to end. It wasn't even real. Half the shinobi here probably didn't know about the last battle he and Naruto shared here, and even those who did weren't taking this seriously.

The fight raged on after that, no more Jutsu, just hand-to-hand combat for half an hour, to the crowd's dismay. They'd shoot across the water and go at each other, jump back, run along the walls and punch each other's faces in.

Finally, they were panting a few yards away from one another. Naruto wiped from blood that trickled from the side of his mouth. "Alright, Sasuke, let's finish this."

Sasuke grunted. His curse had coursed through his veins for a long time now, covering his body. He could practically feel all the medic ninja cringing. But he ignored it. He would save the energy stored for the final battle—which wasn't today.

Sasuke groaned as he realized the air around Naruto was thickening and turning red, which only meant one thing: Kyuubi. His chakra was leaking out and surrounding him. His slash marks were more pronounced now and his honest blue eyes a piercing red. "Ah, Sasuke, I'm going to kill you!" He screeched angrily, now a wild animal.

Everyone watched in total awe, shocked, unable to move. A long time ago, Sasuke hadn't known it was Kyuubi—he'd wondered if Naruto himself was the monster. But of course Naruto isn't a monster, Sasuke thought to himself; he just was possessed by that demon spirit. Good old Naruto was still good old Naruto.

He stopped his thoughts there. No, no, this was his enemy. Right? Not his friend! Anymore, anyway…

This chakra was molding and bubbling! He was really getting sucked in. The chakra was flowing across the lake now, hitting Sasuke in a weak bursts, just shaking his footing. The faint image of the beast was lurking on the horizon, but Sasuke was sure he was the only one who saw it. He gulped. This was like so long ago…so similar. If the stupid people weren't around he would have thought he had skipped back in time somehow, because from a distance Naruto could pass for twelve, though he wasn't wearing his old jumpsuit.

He was overwhelmed in such sadness then, like his whole life was such a misery. Such a sob story, as Sakura had put it a few days ago…his father had neglected him, his brother had killed his entire family and ruined his life, his only friend he'd betrayed and now he was leading the downfall of Konoha, his only home. Was he so bent on revenge to give up the only thing he had? Which was namely Naruto?

This was troubling him so much he almost didn't notice the clone shaping up the Rasengan in Naruto's hand. But he suddenly felt the power emitted with such force that he turned his attention back.

"Ah!" Shit, shit! thought Sasuke. His curse mark was overpowering him. He could just feel the hand-like wings starting to sprout form his back. What had Orochimaru said? He hadn't learned to control his power yet and it could take tolls on his internal organs if they went haywire. He was lucky last time because he'd only remained in that state for maybe twenty minutes at the most, two hours could kill him, one could hurt his system greatly.

He crouched over in pain, searching the slippery surface for purchase, sending his immense chakra supply to deliver the needed power to sustain buoyancy.

Naruto took no notice. "Oh, Sasuke, you're in for it this time!" His devilish voice declared. Sasuke could feel the tension of the audience, but he ignored it. Power was consuming him. He clutched his hair and screamed, "Damn it!"

The pain was immense, by the wings sprouted, like backwards hands, into the sky. His face was black and gray, his eyes dark, but he could see just as well with his Sharingan.

The first thing he did was summon Chidori.

Naruto had finished off his clone and was now holding the glowing blue ball of pure chakra. But in no time, Sasuke also had a glowing blue ball—except now it was mixed with an evil gray, like the weird chakra surrounding Sasuke.


End file.
